The Brother Hood Season 1 Act 1
by supersimsboy
Summary: The first act of the story


The Brother Hood: Season 1 Act 1

In the begging, there was nothing but darkness and light. Light, being god and darkness being the devil. The battle between these two brothers' causes an explosion and created different worlds and universes. There was one planet that the light brother love the most and called it his own, it was earth. The dark brother didn't like this; he became very jealous of this. He tried with all of his power to stop the light brother from making his planet perfect by infecting the people of earth with evil and hatred. Soon, the light brother didn't like earth. Earth became hellish battle field of love and hatred. The light brother started decides to make another planet for his followers to live on. He called this planet the nature planet. It was so similar to earth but it was separated by 5 islands. The Fire Island, Underground/Water Island, Volcanic Island, Electric Island, and Nature Island. All of these places were filled with loving and caring people but of course, the dark brother didn't like this. He created his own first son called The Darkness. The darkness was very powerful monster that only hatred was towards the people of the nature planet. The light brother came up with a great idea to keep this monster at bay. He gave all of the inhabits power of the islands they live on and made the strong ones kings and queens. All of the kings formed a group called The Brother Hood. The Brother Hood fought back all of the darkness's monsters that he send to destroy the planet. Unfortunately, over time the kings who were brothers started to fight a lot and broke up The Brother Hood. Through the millions of years the electric island mysteriously fades away and all the people that live there die. These causes of dead are unknown to what had happen to the people of that island but, the other islands seem not to care. On the nature island, the king's first born child was born; his name was Prince Altari. Over the years the prince was sick of sitting on the nature planet and wanted to go to earth to see other regular humans live their lives. One day him and his friend stole a space ship and flew towards the earth. When they arrived they landed in some woods and found two women. The women question them and ask who were they, the prince answer back saying "We are royalty of the nature island from the nature planet." The two women look at each and busted out laughing. The one woman then stated their names. "Hello, my name is Mary and this is Rebecca, we just escaped from are slave owners. The princes looked at the women and said, "You two are slaves, you both look as though you should be queens!" The two women look very shy at the men and asked, "Would you like to stay with us for the night?" The men agreed and they stayed. The next morning after special relations happen, the two women went into town and heard of scary black creature attack the town earlier that morning. The women tell the prince. The prince had found out that his friend unfortunately took their spaceship and left. So the prince had no choice but to call home. The prince's father was very upset but told them that he would be there very soon. Right after the prince got off the phone with his father, the darkness monster himself showed up. The prince's powers weren't developed yet so he had no choice but to run. The prince tries his best to out run the monster but he was grab and struck down to the ground. The prince prayed to God that his powers would kick in at that very moment, and they did. The prince took his powers and blasted back the darkness monster. The monster flew back into a tree and got stab by the branch. The monster was weaken badly by this and couldn't gather enough strength to fight back, so he retreated back to his home. Later the king showed up and was very upset at the prince but, he was also proud that he saved earth from the monster. The prince said his final goodbyes to Mary and told her "that he'll always be in her heart." Mary and The prince have their final kiss and walk away. After the prince left, Mary went on and found a husband and got married. She and he had a son who was actually the prince's son, but Mary thought it would be best not to tell her husband. Years went on and finally in 1992 the battle between the darkness monster and nature planet had came to its climax. The nature planet was almost in the reach of certain death. Since the nature king had died during one the battles along ago, the prince was the only royalty left. The prince took it upon himself to take the brother hood sword and destroy monster. When the monster made its final attack for the planet, the prince pulled out the sword and let the light from sun shine off the sword and stabbed it deep into the planet to release the legendary brother hood diamond that lives deep within the planet shine. Unfortunately this cause the demise of the planet, thus killing everyone until the next born royalty were to reawaken and fully reborn the brother hood. Great fully in this same year the first brother hood warrior would be born. *The End* (Read Act 2)


End file.
